


Izinhliziyo Zenkemba

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Izinhliziyo Zenkemba

I-BRIENNE

Lapho evuka ngakusasa ekuseni, uBrienne wayeyedwa etendeni. Welula izingalo zakhe ezinamandla ngaphezu kwekhanda lakhe ngaphambi kokuzama ukuthambisa izinwele zakhe ezi-blond ngemuva kwezindlebe. Kwase kukhule isikhathi eside ngokucasulayo, manje sekudlule isilevu sakhe, futhi kwaba sengathi wayexabana njalo ukuze angabuboni ubuso bakhe.

Unina wayeseshonile esemncane kakhulu ngakho-ke wayengakaze ambonise ukuthi angenza kanjani amanye ama-braids ayinkimbinkimbi nangokusonteka aqashwa abanye besifazane. UBrienne wayelokhu egcina izinwele zakhe ziphuzi, zisonwele njengoba zimfushane ngangokunokwenzeka, ikakhulukazi ukuze anciphise ukucasuka kwakhe ngokuba nezinwele nhlobo. Wayevame ukucabanga ngokuvele aqothule konke, njengoba ayekwenzile uJaime lapho ahlangana naye okokuqala. Wayazi ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi wayembalwa, kepha wayekhethe yena indlela ayenakekela ngayo ngenkathi esekudingisweni, eyimpandla futhi enegazi futhi esaba. Wayebukeka njengesihlabani futhi engafani nenkosi yamabali esefana naye manje njengoba isisindo sakhe samatshe egolide sasesibuyele emuva futhi izibazi ezivela emijondolo yakhe sezishwabene zaya emigqeni emincane emhlophe okhalweni, ezinqeni nasezintanjeni. Wayebala izibazi zakhe ngenkathi elele. Ishumi nesithupha. Ukungapheleli okuyishumi nesithupha ku-canvas engenasici.

Kwakungenangqondo-ke ukuthi wayehlala eyisibazi nezibazi kusuka ekuqeqeshelweni izimpi noma ukulwa kuwo, kepha uJaime, owayekade eyi-knight kusukela ngaphambi kokuba uBrienne azalwe, wayengekho amamaki khombisa impumelelo yakhe. Kwesinye isikhathi wayebukeka sengathi wenziwe ngemabula hhayi isikhumba namathambo. Kwabonakala kungalungile kuBrienne ukuthi onkulunkulu abayisikhombisa kufanele banikeze indoda eyodwa izipho eziningi. Wayecebile ngaphezu kokucabanga. Wayemuhle ngokungangabazeki, owaziwa njengendoda ebukekayo emibusweni eyisikhombisa. Wayehlale enekhono ngokwemvelo ekulweni. Futhi yize engeke amtshele lokhu, uBrienne wacabanga ukuthi usheshe walubona ubulili bakhe.

Wawuzwa umsindo wenkemba yakhe inyathela emoyeni ngaphandle. Wayezijwayeza. Wayengakwazi ukubamba inkemba yakhe ngesandla sakhe samanga segolide negolide, ngakho-ke waziphoqa ukuthi abe namandla ngesandla sakhe sobunxele njengoba ayekade enakho ngakwesokunene. Wayehlala evuka kakhulu ngaphambi kokuzijwayeza, kanti uBrienne kunalokho wayenomqondo wokuthi akamthandi azi ukuthi waziqinisa kanzima kangakanani ukuze abe yinkemba ayekade eyiyo.

UBrienne wavula ucwebe setende, bathola ilanga lishisa ngendlela emangalisayo ngokumangalisayo liyoshona kuJaime, inkemba esandleni sakhe sobunxele, egqoke kuphela izilahla zakhe njengoba edonsa futhi elala nomuntu ophikisayo.

"Mnumzane wami omuhle." UBrienne wambiza, wamethusa njengoba ephuma etendeni. "Kubukeka sengathi ukhohliwe amabhuzu akho. Nezikhali."

UJaime waphenduka wabhekana naye, esifubeni sakhe esigaxekile, esigaxekile esenyuka senyuka njengoba ephefumula. "Ngikhulumisana nemvelo, nkosikazi yami enhle. Yini okungalungile? Ungancamela ukuthi nami ngikhohlwe amabhuleki ami?" Waqala ukukhulula ibhulukwe lakhe ngokumamatheka okudlalayo ebusweni bakhe. "I-Swordplay ihlala ingenza ngifune ukwenza izinto ezimbi kakhulu ... kungcono ngaphandle kwezingubo ..."

"Cha. Yima." Uthe, eshayisana kabi kakhulu.

"Yini?" UJaime waphakamisa ishiya elihlaselayo.

UBrienne wasula umphimbo wakhe, ezama ukubuyisa isithunzi esithile. "Ngi ... ngicabanga ukuthi kungaba yingozi ukushiya ubudoda bakho buvezwe lapho inkemba yami ibukhali kakhulu."

UJaime wahleka kakhulu, ngaphambi kokuba ahlangane nokulalela amakhosi akhe ngokulalela. "Kuhle, kulungile."

"Manje uzolandela kuphi?" UBrienne unqenqemeni, uncike emuva kwesihlahla esiseduze.

"Ukufika kweNkosi." Kusho uJaime ngokweqile, echaza inkemba yakhe.

"Ini?" Wavele wamangala.

"Ngithathe isinqumo sokuthi ngilandela konke. Ukulunywa yinhliziyo noma cha, angikwazi ukuvele ngibadedele babulale udadewethu." UJaime ukhathazekile, ukhathele kakhulu ukuthi angadlala i-coy ngobuhlobo bakhe noCersei. Wayekuthola kumnandi ukuhlekisa ngaye. Kwakumnandi ukwenza sengathi umzuzwana nje wayengasho lutho kuye. Ukuthi wayengenandaba. "Ngizoya. Yiza inkululeko yakhe. Mhlawumbe ube ne-fuck yokugcina, ngenxa yesikhathi esidala. Bese uyigijimisa ngenkemba uqobo lwami. Akuzwakali yini ukuthi kuyizinkondlo? I-Kinglayer ibulala iNdlovukazi Engalungile. Ngithanda kanjalo. Ngaphandle kwalokho. Ngaphandle kwalokho , uma umuntu ebulala uCersei, yimi. Onkulunkulu bayazi ukuthi ngithole imali. "

UBrienne wamnika ukubukeka ongabazayo. "Ngakho ... siyamsindisa ukuze uzokwazi ukumbulala?"

"Cha. Ngiyamsindisa ukuze ngikwazi ukumbulala." UJaime wamlungisa. "Wenza noma yini oyithandayo."

Wambheka okomzuzwana ngaphambi kokukhala kancane. "Uyazi ukuthi ngizohamba nawe."

"Bengithemba kanjalo." UJaime wamoyizela kakhulu.

"Kodwa angicabangi ukuthi uzombulala ngempela."

"Cha? Ngemuva kwalokho awungazi njengoba ucabanga. Empeleni kungijabulele kakhulu ukucabanga ukuthi ngidweba inkemba yami phakathi kwamabele akhe amahle lapho siphinde sihlangana." UJaime wagijimisa ulimi phezu kwamazinyo akhe kungathi ugcina isithombe. "Ucabanga ukuthi kungani bengizilolonga ekuseni lonke? Kuzothatha amandla amancane ukonakalisa into enhle kangaka." Wayebukeka emcabangele okomzuzwana. "Enye indlela yokuthola ukuthi nginalo izinzwa, ngicabanga."

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda. "Unenhliziyo yakho konke okunye, kodwa hhayi ukumbulala."

"Spar nami." Kusho uJaime ngokungazelele.

Wayebonakala emangele kodwa engakhombisi ukuguquka kwesifundo okungazelelwe, ebuyisela inkemba yakhe ngokumamatheka. Le yindlela uJaime akhuluma ngayo kangcono kakhulu — insimbi yensimbi. "Nami ngizoshintsha izandla? Ngeke ngifune ukusizakala ngesimo senu esibuthaka."

UJaime wagoqa amehlo akhe, ethatha impikiswano enamandla ebheke ekhanda lakhe, uBrienne evimba ukushaya ngokushesha lapho kungenzeka. Izinkemba zabo zahlangana nodlame olunamandla kangangokuba izinyoni zahlakazeka zivela ezihlahleni, uBrienne noJaime bemomotheka. Babekwenza lokhu usuku lonke, nsuku zonke, uma bekwazi.

Wakwazi ukumxosha ngamandla ngenkemba yakhe ngokumelene neyakhe, futhi impi yaqhubeka.

"Onkulunkulu, uqine ntombazane." UJaime wadabukisa, ezama ukubuyisa umfutho wempi njengoba uBrienne embuyisele esihlahleni.

"Uzwakala umangele ngaso sonke isikhathi." Uthe ngamazinyo aminyene, efaka amaphaphu phambili, uJaime uvimbele ukunyakaza kwakhe. "Bengicabanga ukuthi uzosetshenziselwa ukulahlekelwa manje."

"Ubani olahlekelwe?" Wamamatheka, ngandlela thile okwazi ukubukeka njengodaka ozikhukhumezayo uthukile futhi wabuyiselwa ekhoneni ngumphikisi wesifazane. Waphoqa kanzima esihlahleni ngonyawo, uBrienne wakhubeka kancane wazama ukuthuthumela kwelinye icala, futhi impi yayibuyile igcwele.

Ekugcineni, kwacaca ukuthi uJaime ubekade enza ngokungakhathali ngesandla sakhe esibuthakathaka futhi amakhono abo ayesalingana ngokulingana kangangoba lo mbuthano uzokwehla uvivinye ukukhuthazela, okwakungakaze kube amandla kaJaime. Wayesizwa ukuthi ingalo yakhe idinwa, kanti uBrienne ubesamgqolozela njengomphathi wamapulangwe, ngalinye lifika ngamandla amakhulu njengoba babenawo ekuqaleni. Wayengashesha noma eshesha njengoJaime, kepha amandla akhe abamba isikhathi eside, bekulokhu kunjalo. Wayedinga ukucabanga ngokuthile okusheshayo ukuqeda le mpi emthandela, noma uBrienne wayengeke amyeke aphile kanjena. Akange alahlekelwe ngumdlalo wakhe wokuqala wesobunxele ngokumelene nomphikisi ofanelekile. Impela impi yakhe ekuLangeni leKing ibizolwa nohlobo oluthile lwe-behemoth olugcwele lukhethiwe nguFaith. Ubengeke avumele owesimame ukuba amshaye ngaphambi kokuthi abhekane nesilo esikhulu sokukhethwa kwesonto — lokho kuyokwenza ukuthi angazethembi, futhi uJaime wayazi ukuthi wayengeke akwazi ukunqoba impi uma ayengena enkundleni yokuzibuza.


End file.
